duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
DMRP-09 New Zone Was Born! Super GR and Orega Ora!!
ガチ ! と オレガ・オーラ!! |Image = |Translation = |Gallery = DMRP-09 Card Set Gallery |Rulings = dmrp09 |Release = March 30, 2019 |Next = DMRP-10 Blue C.A.P and Black DaiBanZai |Previous = DMRP-08 The Showdown! Baraghiara!! Invincible OraOra Ringfinity ∞ |Block = Gacharange Series }} New Zone Was Born! Super GR and Orega Ora!! is the 9th DMRP booster pack in the OCG. Details *This set introduces Gacharange Creatures. **These creatures are put into the battle zone by the Gacharange Summon keyword, by creatures with the Wonderforce race or Auras with the Deletron subtype. *This set also introduces a new zone, the Super Gacharange Zone. *This set introduces the Orega Aura cardtype. *Multicolored Twinpact cards continue to make an appearance from the last DMRP-series booster pack. In this set, they are Allied Civilization. Set Breakdown *This set includes 124 cards, including: **7 Ultra Golden Cards **3 Master Cards **12 Super Rares **10 Very Rares **20 Rares **20 Uncommons **52 Commons Races This set introduces the following races; *' ' / / **Wonderforce *' ' **Tricks It also features the following race as a subtype. *' ' / **Deletron Keywords This set introduces the following keywords; *Super Heaven Fever *Orega Aura *Powered Breaker Contents Ultra Golden Card *G1/G7 Heaven's Force *G2/G7 Gachanko Gachirobo *G3/G7 Jenny, the Suicide Doll *G4/G7 Bolmeteus Sapphire Dragon *G5/G7 Rafululu, Sound Faerie *G6/G7 Redzone X, Forbidden Lightning Sonic *G7/G7 Saizoumist, Dolge *M1/M3 The Joragon Gunmaster *M2/M3 Galaxy Savarktis *M3/M3 A Stra Zeele *S1/S12 Mount Fujiyamax *S2/S12 Nanoclone, Artificial Chemical Weapon *S3/S12 Welkius, Assault Gate Elemental *S4/S12 Paradiso Ciel *S5/S12 Gya Zaru, Kyokugenmu *S6/S12 Zeos, Dark God of Destruction *S7/S12 Ki Rujak, Majimajin *S8/S12 Dododo Dopydope *S9/S12 BAKUOOON Mizzail *S10/S12 Ultimacannon, Dragon Armored Gun *S11/S12 Stardom Stargeum *S12/S12 Giganto Texalis *1/102 Haileader, Play Music / Melody 3 「Temptation」 *2/102 Saxmelody, Double Play Music *3/102 Cyber K Wozurek / Wozurek's Inquisition *4/102 Ganime De, Kyokugenchi *5/102 Evilvy, Dragon Armored 05 / Evil Force *6/102 Dejilmukade, Mushura *7/102 Grohl, Runaway / Cardo Cobain *8/102 HAJIKERO Bakuchi *9/102 Joumonji, Mana Elder / Hidden Mana Dry Leaves *10/102 Phara Oh *11/102 Stagem, Strange Stone / Mach Knuckle *12/102 Harplara, Play Music *13/102 ♪ Look Up and Behold the Flash Miracle *14/102 For You *15/102 Parif, Shell Beast / Twinkle Flash *16/102 Aqua Deeps *17/102 Monias, Spiral Tower *18/102 */ Kerblock, Nigen /* *19/102 Zorego, Misfortune Demon 90 / Jackpot! Another One!! *20/102 Herald Redoute / Rose Ceremony *21/102 Agokui, Misfortune Demon 67 *22/102 Ranga, Yuugu *23/102 Rockyrock *24/102 Andondoron *25/102 TOKKO-BOON! *26/102 Ikkodas Cage / Seed Destiny *27/102 Gachadaman *28/102 Man Obu Suteru *29/102 Tutanmekhanen *30/102 Machinegun Talk *31/102 Rapaelo, Projected Will *32/102 Paruten, Sealed Grave / Third of the Six Bizarre ~Water with Will~ *33/102 Stilpa, Play Music *34/102 Shanhe, Play Music *35/102 Poongi, Play Music *36/102 Reperirenia Maser *37/102 CL-20, Supply *38/102 TT-20, Respon *39/102 Proto Core / Shadow Cracking *40/102 */ Nyamibaun, Nigen /* *41/102 */ Throunyan, Rokugen /* *42/102 */ Modopitote, Shigen /* *43/102 Hei-Nishiki, Bakushu *44/102 Only Walker, Shadow of Sacrifice *45/102 Mons Pierre, Yuuei *46/102 Edama Fuma, Yuuei *47/102 Poise, Yuugu *48/102 Spikyspike *49/102 GARIGARI Nappam / Death Punchline *50/102 Gachabeth 1 / Gachagacha Scramble *51/102 Magmaloihi, Explosion *52/102 Curry Potter *53/102 Baddog Maniac *54/102 Anemo Third *55/102 Taratuil Panzer / Delica Spark *56/102 Hanamidadon *57/102 Crossbaikuro *58/102 Mercedesbentoo *59/102 Dustin Jorber *60/102 The Cupramen *61/102 Yattarerobo *62/102 Vinci, Pure White Will *63/102 Donato, Boundary Will *64/102 Langess, Protection Will *65/102 Sysris, Thunder Wing Elemental *66/102 Hayashitz, the Spydroid *67/102 Okario, Play Music *68/102 ♪ Resound Melody by Playing *69/102 ♪ Humble to the Will of Justice *70/102 ♪ Nothing Beats the Galactic Judgment *71/102 TV-30, Moral *72/102 DS-10, Through *73/102 Nomain, Palace Guard *74/102 Feint Crawler *75/102 */ Fipperd, Shigen /* *76/102 */ Looterchino, Reigen /* *77/102 */ Chupacal, Reigen /* *78/102 Paradigm Paradise Lab *79/102 Paralira Sailing *80/102 A Stra Sensor *81/102 Hei-Sanshiki, Muga *82/102 Bad Pandeiro *83/102 Ubie, Shiatsui *84/102 Marx Engels *85/102 Spina Pedro, Yuuei *86/102 Gyan, Yuugu *87/102 Gizanokko, Yuuki *88/102 Zerishkhal Word *89/102 Hoppyhop *90/102 Pyusen, Stranger of the South Wind *91/102 DOKIDOKI Zainama *92/102 Akkan Perocket *93/102 PAIPAI Pinnapo *94/102 TEKUTEKU Bonbahei *95/102 KAMASE-BURN! *96/102 Wairabi Fourth *97/102 Dekoponpoko *98/102 Highest Press *99/102 Mr Chabakadono *100/102 Washer Ikuzo *101/102 Doyouknowme *102/102 Super Gacharange Charger Cycles Very Rare Multicolored Twinpacts (A cycle of multicolored twinpacts with the Very Rare rarity.) * / — Haileader, Play Music / Melody 3 「Temptation」 * / — Cyber K Wozurek / Wozurek's Inquisition * / — Evilvy, Dragon Armored 05 / Evil Force * / — Grohl, Runaway / Cardo Cobain * / — Joumonji, Mana Elder / Hidden Mana Dry Leaves dmrp9-1.jpg|Haileader, Play Music / Melody 3 「Temptation」 dmrp9-3.jpg|Cyber K Wozurek / Wozurek's Inquisition dmrp9-5.jpg|Evilvy, Dragon Armored 05 / Evil Force dmrp9-7.jpg|Grohl, Runaway / Cardo Cobain dmrp9-9.jpg|Joumonji, Mana Elder / Hidden Mana Dry Leaves Rare Multicolored Twinpacts (A cycle of multicolored twinpacts with the Rare rarity.) * / — Stagem, Strange Stone / Mach Knuckle * / — Parif, Shell Beast / Twinkle Flash * / — Zorego, Misfortune Demon 90 / Jackpot! Another One!! * / — Herald Redoute / Rose Ceremony * / — Ikkodas Cage / Seed Destiny dmrp9-11.jpg|Stagem, Strange Stone / Mach Knuckle dmrp9-15.jpg|Parif, Shell Beast / Twinkle Flash dmrp9-19.jpg|Zorego, Misfortune Demon 90 / Jackpot! Another One!! dmrp9-20.jpg|Herald Redoute / Rose Ceremony dmrp9-26.jpg|Ikkodas Cage / Seed Destiny Uncommon Multicolored Twinpacts (A cycle of multicolored twinpacts with the Uncommon rarity.) * / — Paruten, Sealed Grave / Third of the Six Bizarre ~Water with Will~ * / — Proto Core / Shadow Cracking * / — GARIGARI Nappam / Death Punchline * / — Gachabeth 1 / Gachagacha Scramble * / — Taratuil Panzer / Delica Spark dmrp9-32.jpg|Paruten, Sealed Grave / Third of the Six Bizarre ~Water with Will~ dmrp9-39.jpg|Proto Core / Shadow Cracking dmrp9-49.jpg|GARIGARI Nappam / Death Punchline dmrp9-50.jpg|Gachabeth 1 / Gachagacha Scramble dmrp9-55.jpg|Taratuil Panzer / Delica Spark Vanilla Gacharange Creatures (A cycle of vanilla Gacharange Creatures.) * — The Cupramen * — Vinci, Pure White Will * — TV-30, Moral * — Hei-Sanshiki, Muga * — Hoppyhop * — Wairabi Fourth dmrp9-60.jpg|The Cupramen dmrp9-62.jpg|Vinci, Pure White Will dmrp9-71.jpg|TV-30, Moral dmrp9-81.jpg|Hei-Sanshiki, Muga dmrp9-89.jpg|Hoppyhop dmrp9-96.jpg|Wairabi Fourth Gallery Trivia *This is the first DMRP set with 3 Master Cards. *This is the first set that features a water card with a Master Card rarity. *This set increases the number of Ultra Golden Cards from 5 to 7. *Cards with a note (♪) in the name appeared for the first time. *Due to the increased cost of producing the cards, the manufacturer suggested retail price (MSRP) has been raised from 150 yen to 160 yen. Category:OCG Category:OCG Only Category:Booster Packs